No One Mourns the Wicked
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: Slash - DraculaCarl. Dracula is back and now Carl and Van Helsing must go back to Transylvania. What happens, though, when our favorite friar starts to fall for the bloody thirsty count?
1. I

Disclaimer: sigh Sadly, Van Helsing isn't mine. (Actually, I'd rather have Drac but ah well, hahaha). Mr. Sommers is an amazing writer/director and deserves to own such a great movie.  
  
Author's Notes: Forgive me if I mess up on some things, but I've only seen the movie twice so I don't know how accurate I'll be on it. Don't forget, reviews are greatly appreciated!

_**Chapter One:**_  
  
"He's back? I thought I'd gotten rid of him once and for all." Van Helsing paced the room in a huff at the news Carl just told him. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh, yes yes," Carl replied. "Quite sure. There've been reports of strange activity going on by the castle again and we've done some investigating. It appears that you just didn't do it properly."  
  
"Properly?" The bigger man stopped and looked at the friar. "How the hell do I kill him 'properly'?"  
  
"Well ... I really don't know." The friar finished throwing the usual vampire hunting tools into a bag. "All I know is that we've got to leave as soon as possible. There's no telling what may happen if we wait to long."  
  
A sigh emitted from Van Helsing. This meant that he had lost Anna for nothing. Of course, her family was finally permitted to enter the gates of Heaven, but this didn't help calm the slayer about this news of Dracula's return.  
  
He silently led Carl out the door to where two black stallions were waiting for them patiently. He mounted his with ease, and watched with an amused smile as Carl failed miserably to get on his horse until the fourth time. His foot would keep slipping, or his leg wouldn't swing over; it never got less funny.  
  
"C'mon Carl," Van Helsing said once his friend was on the horse safely. "If we ride now, we should make it there by night fall."  
  
"Oh, perfect timing." However, Carl's words were unheard to Van Helsing as his horse took off swiftly. Sighing and asking God to be with them, he followed Van Helsing's lead. Neither of them knew what awaited them there.

* * *

In his icy castle, Dracula paced along the stone floors. His footsteps echoed in the hollow halls, and the silence was deadly. Dracula was glad that he was already dead. He walked around and noted that he was alone. No cronies, no brides, no creations. Just emptiness.  
  
At once, the famous vampire got a feeling. He pulled a strand of hair away from his face with a long finger, and went over to the window. Upon opening it, he smirked to himself.  
  
"Welcome back, Gabriel." He began to close to the window. "I'll be sure to make it a visit you won't forget." 


	2. II

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. "  
  
Author's Note: A great thank you to Midnight Dove, Rogue, Ti Sly, and Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus for your wonderful reviews. Also, if anyone has any ideas for a story title I'm completely open to them; feel free to let me know. (I'm saying this because I find that I'm usually renaming stories I read, hehehe ")  
  
**_Chapter Two:_**  
  
Blackness had taken over the sky by the time Van Helsing and Carl reached the familiar, little town. There was no one in sight; of course, Carl couldn't blame them. With strange happenings going on, he didn't find it unnatural that everyone was hiding in their houses. Just the thought of vampires made him shiver.  
  
Another reason that Carl figured was good to explain as to why no one was out, was that Dracula's life – well ... as much of a life that he has, for you have to be living to technically have a life - had already been threatened. Chances are he'd be out for blood to avenge the death of his brides and to show them that no one should try and stop Dracula.  
  
Van Helsing dismounted his horse and began to walk it to the Valerious Castle. Frowning slightly, Carl followed suit.  
  
"Van Helsing," Carl asked, toddling along next to him, "why are we going there?" He seemed more than a little uneasy.  
  
"Carl," he replied, "do you really think we'd find somewhere to stay? Not only is it late, but how well do these people trust me? I'm nothing but a murderer to most and others may be too scared we'll attract the attention of Dracula." He looked at Carl momentarily. "Besides, that way we've got easy access to his lair."  
  
"Oh ... Well ... Yes ... That does make sense," the friar admitted. He looked around the castle uneasily upon entering. "But if we have such easy access to Dracula, won't he have easy access for us?"  
  
Van Helsing stopped walking once he reached the outside of the bedrooms. He looked at Carl with an expression that tells him to relax.  
  
"Calm down, Carl," he told him. "He'll take his time before coming after us. He won't want to risk another failure. We've got to make sure we're prepared for every plan he may swing at us. Now," he said, "I'm going to see what sort of weapons are lying around. You should go research through books, maybe try to find something you may have missed. Every detail will be important."  
  
Once Carl nodded in agreement, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Dracula walked around a golden stand. It was probably three inches thick, and the top of it had a holder which held a ball made of diamonds. Yes, the Devil had been particularly generous to the count. After all, he'd given him something valuable, something everyone would murder to have – a device to see whatever he wants.  
  
And now, as he focused all his attention on the scene playing before him, Drac saw the visitors in the Valerious Castle. He also noted that they knew what they were doing, to some extent at least. Gabriel had sent his friend – Carl, did he say? – to search through books. That meant Van Helsing wasn't quite as sure as he was last time. Good. And they knew he was planning something. Of course, his plan was drastically changing with every moment he watched.  
  
This Carl, a friar, was a coward. Although he was good with books and trinkets and such minor things as those, when it came to fighting, he backed out. It would be easy to overpower him. At every sound, the man would flinch and Dracula could practically smell the fear on him. It was like Heaven in Hell. A sadistic grin came to his face. Yes, Carl would prove most helpful. All Dracula had to do was sit back and wait for the opportune moment, and he didn't have to wait long.


	3. III

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Van Helsing or any of it's characters; the only thing I own closely related to the movie are my ticket stubs from the theatre, hahaha.

Author's Note: Yay! Reviews! Thank you muchly to the morrigan three, Caryn de Lioncourt (think you can send those vamp minions after me anyways? ;-p), and once again to Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus. This chapter is dedicated to you all, and, I should mention this (as I forgot it in the second chapter), chapter two is dedicated to the four who reviewed the first chapter. And a very good point was brought up by the morrigan three - my chapters are short. I'll try to make them longer (I have problems with that), but I write them as a typing warm-up in typing class so they're usually hurried. The ones I write at home I'll try to make them a bit longer. Anyways, onward!

**_Chapter Three:_**

It was late and Carl set down the final book. He had found nothing new, and he scanned every detail as carefully as possible. He felt like telling Van Helsing this, but Carl had heard him go into his room for sleep. Sighing, he stood up and walked around, looking for more clues.

Not even five minutes after, he stopped in front of the map that hid the entrance to Dracula's lair. _'Perhaps,'_ Carl thought to himself, _'I'll find something of use in there.'_

Brushing off all knowledge of the stupidity of the idea, Carl opened the door and walked through. Snow flew around like maddened spirits in the cold night and Carl put on his hood. He walked carefully, so he wouldn't slip, and soon found himself inside the castle. The one place he did not want to see ever again his life.

He turned to leave but stopped. Why go back? He had come this far, and he didn't want to go back without some sort of new information. Besides, he was a good runner. Now he looked around. All he had to do was go down a few halls, check out a few rooms - nothing big.

As he walked along, the shuffling of his feet echoed hauntingly off the walls. A chill ran down his spine and he shifted his eyes around. Was someone watching him? Feeling spooked to the Heavens, his pace quickened. Check out a few things and get out. Quickly. It turns out, quickly wasn't quick at all.

Within ten minutes, our Carl was lost. He had forgotten to keep track of which hall he went down, and which way he turned. Now he had ended up in a large room, most like used for entertaining or meals. He stood in the center of it.

"Oh my," he said out loud to no one but himself (well, maybe the walls), "this isn't good. This isn't good at all."

"No, my dear friar, it really isn't." A bone chilling voice filled the room and the source could not be pinpointed. Yes, Carl knew who the voice was coming from, but where, exactly, he could not tell.

Feeling his heartbeat quicken, he tried to keep his cool. His eyes shifted for any indication of Dracula's location. Sweat started to form on his forehead. If Van Helsing found out that Carl put himself in this danger, then there'd be Hell to pay. He gulped.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Dracula ... Sir," he said with a nervous laugh. "I'll just go then. Wouldn't want to bother you." He checked his hood to make sure it was still on. He began walking towards what he hoped was the way out.  
  
"Running isn't an option." In a blink, Dracula was standing in front of Carl, smirking down at him. "Now pay close attention." He circled the friar slowly, menacingly. "You're going to be of some use to me, my good man. Gabriel would go to any lengths to help a friend." He now walked towards Carl and pulled off his hood. "And, I imagine, he'd want to get you out the deeper you were in."  
  
With a twisted smile, he drew Carl towards him and began leading him, in a friendly manner, towards the exit. "However, I won't press on details tonight. It's late, and I want to have all your attention when the time comes." He stood Carl before the door. "This means I'll be expecting you shortly, my dear Friar."  
  
With another cruel smirk, Dracula pulled Carl towards him again and placed a kiss upon his lips. Before Carl had time to object, he had been pushed through the door.

* * *

In his bed, Van Helsing sat up with a start. A noise had caught his attention and every part of his body was alert. He relaxed, though, when he realized that it was just Carl going to bed. He had to hand it to his friend, he may not be much for the fight, but he's always ready to help. With a ghost of smile on his face, Van Helsing returned to his sleep. 


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly. .

Author's Note: Woot woot! I got more reviews! Thankies muchly to Dark- Elven-Mage-of-Nuitrari (if you post that fic you're working on in school, I really wanna read it so be sure to let me know), Ragweed, Feedbackgirl, cat, and Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus (why don't I just start calling you Alysha, yeh? ;p). This chapter goes out to you all, and, I've decided to just dedicate this whole fic to Alysha for being the most avid reviewer I've ever had! Thanks a bunch (much hugs to you)! Also, I've been thinking of names for this fic. The only one I got was 'Kiss from the Devil' but that doesn't seem to original so I would really like your opinions/suggestions on it.  
  
**_Chapter Four:_**  
  
The next morning, Van Helsing noticed that Carl was acting ... Well ... Odd. Ok, odder than usual. He was more skittish, and, at every mention of vampires, he'd give a little jump.

What was even more unusual, was how Carl reacted to Van Helsing asking if he'd found anything new on Dracula. The friar replied with a little jump and a look of panic flashing across his face before he replied with a no. Van Helsing just assumed it was because he thought he'd be shouted at for not coming up with anything. Because of that, Van Helsing went easy on him for the rest of day.  
  
Later in the afternoon, probably no later than three o'clock, Van Helsing found Carl thinking to himself in his room.  
  
"Carl," he said. The voice startled the other man. "I'm going to the villiage to see if I can find anything important. I don't know when I'll be back, so don't expect me at any time."  
  
"Oh, alright then." Carl looked at him. "Do be careful."  
  
"Aren't I always?" With a smirk, Van Helsing walked away.

* * *

The sun was starting to set. Van Helsing had not yet returned and every time Carl went to wonder where his friend was, he found his mind wandering off to other things. Things like what Dracula said. He was tempted to go back and see what he wanted. Yes, it would only take a few minutes.  
  
Then, as if some invisible force was guiding him, Carl found himself standing before the map. His mind barely had time to register before he opened the door and stepped inside the freezing lair. His feet seemed to know where they were going. The led him to the large room he was in the previous night. Standing before him, was Dracula.  
  
"Ah, Carl," Dracula said with a ghost of a smile on his face, "I knew you'd come back so soon." He made his way over to Carl and looked at him. "I suppose you've only come to hear my plans, no?" He sighed in mock drama. "You see, my dear friend – I can call you friend, can I? – you're going to be the center of my plot. Exciting, isn't it? Anyways," Dracula waved his hand a bit carelessly, "You see ... I have a feeling that Van Helsing would do anything to save a friend from damnation ... Don't you?" He ran a hand down Carl's cheek, causing the friar to shiver slightly (whether it was from the iciness of Dracula's touch or the way he did it so delicately, Carl didn't know). "We'll be having many late night visits, my dear Carl. Many of them." His hand slid down and gently stroked Carl's neck.  
  
Carl suddenly blinked. It was as if he was in some trance he couldn't walk out of. Regaining a sense of his mind, he took a few steps away from Dracula and tried to ignore the arousing feeling he got. _'Even being a friar isn't a good excuse for this ...'_ He turned and practically began running out of the castle.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, Carl." Dracula called after him. He laughed menacingly, and it sent chills down Carl's spine. What was he do? 


	5. V

Disclaimer: Van Helsing, Carl, and Dracula are not mine (grr).

Author's Note: You're all too nice to me. Thank you for great reviews from Mouseisi (very amusing review ... got a smile out of it), Arche De Katze (love the name), The morrigan three, Iric S, Caryn de Lioncourt (mmm ... That vamp you described kinda sounds like Angel from the TV show ... I wouldn't mind him at all, haha ... And, yes, I envy our friar as well), Mercuria, an anonymous reviewer, and, of course, Alysha. This chapter is for all of you! muah

**NOTE:** Ok, I'm in serious need of your help. I've got three names (song titles from a new musical called Wicked) and I want you all to tell me what you think the name should be! Tell me through reviews, please! These are the titles: No One Mourns the Wicked, What is this Feeling?, and As Long as You're Mine.

**WARNING:** The rating has been upped and there's major slash. If serious slash scenes disturb you, don't read on.

**_Chapter Five:_**

Carl tossed and turned in his sleep. In his dreams, nightmarish demons plagued his thoughts. Lustful images filled his mind. And Dracula was always there.

He bolted awake. Drenched in cold sweat, he looked around with panicky eyes. The sheets were clammy with Carl's perspiration. His breath was heavy. Something had woken up him up, but he didn't know what.

A breeze hit him. It was as cold as the arctic ice, but somehow soothing as the sun of spring. Upon looking around, he found that the window was open. _'Funny ... I'm sure I closed it ... I must've forgotten to close it in my worry.'_

He stood up and closed the window. As soon as he turned around, he jumped. Then he sighed. It was only Van Helsing.

"Are you feeling alright, Carl?" The hunter asked with a slight raise of an eyebrow. "You seemed very ... skittish today."

"Yes yes ... I'm fine." Carl walked back to his bed and climbed in on the dry side. "Just a bit wound up about this whole Dracula problem again. You know," he smiled nervously, "the usual."

Van Helsing nodded, though he did not look convinced. "I heard you whimpering in your sleep," he said. "I thought I should check on you." He looked around a bit, getting a funny feeling. "I'll go now. Since you're alright." Van Helsing left, but scanned the room momentarily before walking through the door.

_'Why didn't you tell him what was going on, you coward?'_ Carl sighed and closed his eyes. 'He'd have been able to help ... You know that. But what if you don't want help? Don't be stupid ... You know you don't help. Shut up!' He opened his eyes and gave another start. Standing before him was, you guessed it, Count Vladislaus Dracula.

"I told you I'd see you tonight, Carl, my friend." Dracula made his way around the room, and seemed to glide more than walk. "This castle has changed since I resided here." He turned suddenly turned and looked at Carl. "Do you know whose room this was, Carl?"

"The slut's?" He swallowed a bit.

"She slept where she worked," came the vampire's reply. "No, my dear Carl, it was mine. When I was younger ... No more than ... Seventeen, perhaps." He mused for a moment. "But that was a long time ago," he waved his hand, "it's nothing to worry about now." He walked - or glided, it was still unnoticeable as to which he was doing - back over to Carl. "You, on the other hand," he looked down at the trembling Friar, "are a concern."

He leaned down and kissed Carl. This wasn't like the last one he'd given him, though. It was slower. Sweeter. And, although Carl's body had tensed up momentarily, it made him relax. Without thinking, he returned the kiss (A/N: some Friar Carl is, ha- ha), which made Dracula smile (an evil smile) inwardly. His hand ran down Carl's neck and drew him closer. In response, Carl gripped slightly at Dracula's collar. Boots sounded in the hallway.  
  
Dracula broke the kiss off and stood upright. Carl sat up as far as he could in an attempt to recapture the kiss, but failed. By this time, the vampire was at the window. Without saying anything to Carl, he jumped out the window.

Carl stared after the window longingly as the boots walked past towards the tower. He lied back and sighed. Closing his eyes, he licked his lips and ran a hand down his neck. A shiver shot through him. _'This can't be happening ... I can't ... But I do ...'_

He sat up and grabbed a torch. Leaving the window open and the sheets on the bed tussled, the friar made his way out to the hall. His feet made a soft pattering sound as he hurried towards the map. He met Van Helsing on the way there.

"Carl, what are you doing?" Van Helsing looked Carl over suspiciously.

"I was just ... On my way to the tower," Carl lied. "I've got this feeling ... I might be on to something."

Van Helsing nodded. "Good. We could use all the information we can get." He walked past Carl, and, soon went out of sight.

Feet pattering a bit more, Carl made his way to the map. He went through the door and hopped around a bit. _'Cold on the feet!'_ He practically ran into the castle. Which way? Carl's head swiveled back and forth. _'Let's try ... Left.'_ So that's the way he went.

And, of course, he got lost. _'Dammit.'_ He got an annoyed face then turned around.

"Carl." Dracula raised an eyebrow down at him. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." Another smirk. Another hand trailing down the friar's neck.

Carl gasped. "I ... I ..." He was backed against a wall. "You can't just expect me to melt at your touch." He swallowed.

"I can't?" Dracula pressed himself against Carl.

"No ... I won't ... I won't stand for it." The friar's voice wasn't in it. He was staring at Dracula's chest and couldn't help run a hand down it.

"I'll bet you wouldn't ..." The vampire let the tip of his tongue run down Carl's earlobe slowly.

Carl bit his lip and he leant against Dracula heavily. Dracula left a trail of kisses along Carl's jaw line until their lips met. With a sigh, our friar kissed the vampire softly and the vampire, in return, ran his tongue along the roof of our friar's mouth. Carl shivered. The Count put his hands against the wall and pressed against Carl more then broke off the kiss. Silently, and ignoring Carl's confused look, he led him into a room that decorated lavishly with silks and satins.

Before anything was said, the two were locked in a rough kiss. Both fell upon a bed that was dressed in fine black silk. Carl began tearing at Dracula's shirt, as Dracula was doing to him. Then Dracula bit at Carl's neck. Fangs weren't involved, oh no, but it still drew blood. Carl inhaled sharply. Kisses were being spread over him wherever skin was exposed. He pulled up Dracula's head and kissed him hungrily.

Soon both men were unclothed and Carl was on his stomach breathing heavily and savoring the kisses that were being dispensed down his back. Dracula ran his hands down Carl's sides and slowly pushed himself into the friar. He started thrusting at a steady pace and bit on Carl's neck again, only, this time, fangs were involved. A sharp inhale emitted from Carl and he couldn't help letting out a soft moan.

Dracula pulled Carl roughly against him to increase the thrusts, and he threw his head back. He groaned loudly. Carl squeezed his eyes closed tightly. His hands gripped the sheets securely. The vampire left nail marks in the friar's sides as his groans got increasingly louder. Feeling Carl, and himself, tensing up, Dracula pushed into him forcibly until both men let out loud cries and collapsed in a heap together.

* * *

Author's Note: Just to inform you all, when Carl said "The slut's?", he meant the kitchen maid. I learned, in English the other day, that kitchen maids used to be called sluts. Hehehe.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Ah well. :) I have dreams.  
  
Author's Note: Iiiii'm baaaaack! Did you miss me? Course you did. ;) Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is for all of you! Want a list? Of course you do. Here are those wonderful people who made my day: Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus (Alysha, of course :-p), Disgusted (not too sure if this is a fan or not, but, thanks for the review anyways!), Kakashi-Hatake, Christiane, Dracula's Babe, Solaria, Treesap02, Caryn de Lioncourt (still have that vamp, Daniel, for me? :-p), Verona Dracula, Helena Apache, Mad Tom of Bedlam, Blue Mouse Pirate, and Mouseisi. And, also, a big thank you for everyone who was waiting patiently for this chapter, and to all those concerned about my writer's block. Love you all!  
  
**_Chapter Six:_**  
  
Van Helsing walked around the castle. Where was Carl? He hadn't been in all night. What if something had happened to him? Great. He put on his hat. Now he'd have to go around the village and ask if anyone's seen a red- haired friar about this height, wearing this clothes ... _'Urgh ... Fun. Not.'_ So, with a very reluctant sigh, the monster hunter started towards the door.  
  
Now, you're probably wondering why Van Helsing is so keen on finding Carl? Well, word is, in order to kill Dracula you need to get his heart. But a werewolf has to do it. When Van Helsing was a werewolf, he got Drac's neck. Not quite the heart. This time they wouldn't mess up. He had to find Carl to tell him.  
  
He stopped. Something had reached Van Helsing's ears. He turned around and walked slowly towards it. He opened a door and ... Carl was getting out of bed. A puzzled look came from Van Helsing's face.  
  
"Carl?" He asked, obviously bewildered, "Where did you come from? You haven't been here all night." He frowned as he took in the friar's appearance. His hair was messy – a lot, I might add – his clothes were put on carelessly and looked as if he hadn't had another change all night, and there was a red mark on his neck. Well, it looked as if there was, but Van Helsing couldn't see for certain. With a suspicious look, he let slide at the moment.  
  
"Never mind," the slayer continued, "I know how to kill Dracula." He didn't wait for a response. "We had everything right last time, except we didn't go for the heart. That's what messed us up." He realized he had been pacing and stopped. "There's this man I met in the village, he has a werewolf that will do whatever it's told, as long as his master tells it to him. After paying him sufficiently, he's letting us use it. By this time tomorrow Dracula will be no more."  
  
If there was ever a contest for the most shocked/relieved/worried look in the world, our Carl would win first prize. He didn't know what to think. Dracula would be dead ... Well ... Truly dead at last. That was a good thing, wasn't it? But how did this resolution come by so fast? They hadn't even been in Transylvania for a week. _'Perhaps that's what Van Helsing has been doing all this time ... Finding a way to kill Dracula.'_ And then, of course, the reason Carl knew he'd be labeled a pure sinner for, he was _falling in love_ with Dracula. _'Is that possible? Falling in love with someone ... Something with no heart?'_ His mind puzzled over that. There was something about the vampire that Carl was attracted to on a spiritual level ... On a mental level. And now he was to die? _'What's a friar to do??'_  
  
"Carl!" The friar was snapped out of his thoughts by Van Helsing's harsh tone. "Did you just hear a word I said??" Again, he waited for no response, "I want you to go scope out Castle Dracula – find something that can work to our advantage. I'm going to get this werewolf. I'll set the wolf loose at the front entrance, and then I'll come find you." Without another word, he left Carl alone in his room.  
  
Then, at last (after what had seemed like eternity but in reality was only five minutes) Carl came to his senses. He ran, almost tripping every second step of the way, to Dracula's lair. His head turned from left to right. Where would the vampire be? _'Relax Carl ... He always seems to find you ... Just walk slowly ... Calm down.'  
_  
So, walking slowly and calming down, Carl roamed the castle. At last he saw what he was searching for, and he couldn't help but smile. For once he had found Dracula instead of it being the other way around.  
  
"Don't look so smug, my dear Carl," Dracula's voice made Carl jump. The vampire turned around to look at the friar. "You didn't find me by yourself. I simply stood here to give you a better chance at it." A smile appeared on his face and he walked towards Carl. That smile soon turned into a frown.  
  
"My dear, dear Carl," Dracula asked, running a hand down the side of Carl's face, "whatever is troubling you?" His eyes searched the friar's face.  
  
"It's ... It's ..." Carl searched hard to find his voice. "It's Van Helsing," he said finally. "He's found a way to kill you." He swallowed. "He's setting a werewolf loose in the castle to find you ..." He looked up, tears in his eyes. "You have to leave ... You _have_ to."  
  
Dracula pulled Carl close to him and kissed his head.  
  
"Only a coward runs from his enemies, my love," he replied. "What I set out to do ... To make you believe that we were just friends – only friends ... Turned into something much more than I would've imagined. Now I must finish what I've started."  
  
"What ... What do you mean?" Carl sniffed.  
  
"Do not ask questions that you already know the answer to, my dear Friar," The Count said to him. "Do not worry about what is to come. Worry about what is now."

"But this _is_ now ... Don't you see?!"

"Shhh ..." Dracula kissed Carl gently, and Carl returned it.  
  
And, some yards behind them, engulfed in the shadows, a figure put on it's hat and turned around, walking away slowly.


	7. VII

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Van Helsing. I just like to write stories.

Author's Note: Well. Here we go. The last chapter of my Carl/Dracula story. A BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed. If it weren't for all of you encouraging me to continue this story, it'd be sitting there at chapter 5 incomplete. Also, you've all made this my most popular fanfiction yet. My love and hugs go out to each and everyone one of you!

**_Chapter Seven:_**

Dracula's head shot up, breaking off the kiss with Carl. Something had reached his ears. Van Helsing was somewhere in the castle, not too far. So was the werewolf.

Carl looked up at the vampire and could detect worry. He sniffed.

"They're here?" Carl did not have to expect an answer, for he knew what it was. He had to find someway to help ... Something to do. "You've got to flee. It's the only way you can survive ... You have to."

"Carl!" Dracula snapped at him. The tone made the friar flinch back, and the count relaxed. "Do not worry about me. I have lived long, and seen more than most can imagine. I've cheated death too many times. It's time I faced it. Not even the Devil can help me now."

And before Carl could respond, something made both their heads turn. Not even ten feet away from them stood a werewolf on its hind legs. He stood almost seven feet tall, and his eyes were large and black. His fur was thick and chestnut brown. His mouth was open, baring two rows of sharp pointed teeth. His paws were ready to strike. His claws glistened in the light of the moon. As he walked forward, Carl walked backwards. Carl tripped on his robe and fell to the ground. Van Helsing pulled him up.

"Do not try to help, Carl," Van Helsing whispered to him. "He is the devil in disguise, and the people he murdered need to be justified." His eyes were fixed on the werewolf advancing on the Vampire.

"The people he murdered ..." Carl's voice was unnaturally bitter. "The only death you wish to justify is Anna's!" His voice was raised and broken. "Because you cannot have happiness with the one you love, does not mean you must take that happiness way from others!"

"He does not love you, Carl!" Although Van Helsing's voice was loud, neither Dracula nor the werewolf turned to look. "He is not capable of loving! You should not waste your time on such fantasies." His eyes could've burned a hole through Carl.

It was at that moment that Carl realized that Van Helsing knew about how he felt for the vampire. His cheeks flushed, and his heart pounded as he thought about what his friend thought about it and how God would judge him now. But Carl could not respond. His own eyes were transfixed upon the scene playing before them. The werewolf slashed at the vampire's shoulder, causing a pained grunt to emit from him. In return, the vampire lashed at his opponent. Soon the two creatures were engaged in a fight, one which the vampire was losing.

"Go for his heart," Van Helsing ordered the werewolf.

As the wolf raised his paw to finish with the Count, Dracula hastily got away from him. Unfortunately, the attempt to regain his composure did not last long. The werewolf pinned Dracula against a cold, stone wall. The two locked gazes with each other and stared each other down. Dracula did not have to say what he was thinking, for the invitation to finish him off was written on his face. And, as the moonlight shone fully into the room causing the scene to unnaturally glow, the wolf struck.

Dracula felt the sharp claws tear into his skin. He felt a searing pain through out his body. As accustomed to pain as he was, this was beyond any pain the vampire had ever felt. It tore his insides; it stretched his skin. He cried out in pain and the werewolf stepped back. Over his final cries, the last thing he heard was Carl shouting angrily at Van Helsing through a teary voice. The last thing he saw was the full moon. Then he was gone.

"Come now, Carl," Van Helsing said softly. "No one mourns the wicked." He whistled, and the werewolf walked over. Silently, they returned to the village.

* * *

It had been a month since Dracula had finally been destroyed. Carl had been distant towards everyone once he and Van Helsing returned to Rome. He was sitting alone in his room, as he had done every night once his daily routine was over. He contemplated things as he sat there, with nothing to do but stare out into the night sky. That night, he was contemplating the value of a life without love, and Van Helsing's words, "No one mourns the wicked."

Angrily, tears filled the friar's eyes. They ran down his cheeks in a passionate rage as he wrote quickly on a piece of parchment that he attached to the outside of his door so someone would find it. The note read:

"To my dear friend, Van Helsing,

The door is unlocked. Feel free to come inside and pay your respects to me. You told me, not so long ago, that no one mourns the wicked. My dear friend ... You were mistaken. For one month know I've been mourning what was wicked. And now, my mourning is at last over. I go to meet my fate in purgatory.

My deepest regards,

Carl."

Van Helsing barged into the room of his friend Carl once the note was delivered to him. In cold shock, he stood transfixed. He knew that the image of the friar hanging from his ceiling cold and still would haunt his nightmares until the day he died, and then on to eternity.

* * *

Author's Note: So endeth my first (and hopefully not last) Van Helsing slash. I'm sorry to anyone who expected a far happier ending, but to such a story I didn't see any happy ending in sight. But, in a way, isn't Carl happy now? Hmm ... That will be up to you to decide. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have! 


End file.
